


Articulate

by glamaphonic



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, POV Female Character, Sensuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamaphonic/pseuds/glamaphonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for Loki, sometimes words fail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Articulate

Loki’s mastery of words is widely known, but Sif holds that his hands are more eloquent. His nail runs along the pink shell of her ear with such careful phrasing, and he winds his fingers in her hair, tight to help enunciation.

His fingertip traces her lips as they curve; her teeth show; her lashes sweep down — a reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Three sentence fic for the prompt: "all the ways they say I love you without using those words."


End file.
